


Mr. & Mr. Stark

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Pareciera ser sólo una pareja de esposos, pero Steve y Anthony Stark guardan secretos peligrosos incluso para ellos mismos.





	Mr. & Mr. Stark

Ambos en sillones de cuero, separados sólo por una pequeña mesa de café. El de la derecha mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre otra, cambiando periódicamente de posición debido a la ansiedad. Mientras tanto, el de la izquierda, observaba esos movimientos con un leve ceño fruncido, exasperado por su comportamiento.

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo me mira? — Bufó Tony, quejándose de Steve como si él no estuviese a su lado. — Me vigila siempre. Todo lo que hago está mal para él.

— Sólo deja de moverte así. Nadie te obligó a venir aquí. Es más, tú fuiste el de la idea. — Steve se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.

— Ahora soy el de las malas ideas. — Refunfuñó Tony, frunciendo esta vez su ceño.

— No puedo ayudarlos sino lo permiten. Pero están aquí, significa que saben que necesitan una intervención.

Tony suspiró, en el fondo sabía que esa frase era cierta. Relajó su postura y como un efecto en cadena, Steve también se removió en su asiento. — No siempre peleábamos por todo. — Confesó el rubio. Tony rió con ironía, pero Steve trató de ignorarlo y continuar.— Me refiero a que desde que somos una pareja, no discutíamos por todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que cambió? ¿Cómo comenzó su relación? La historia completa.

A los dos les incomodaba narrarlo, pero alguno debía atreverse a contar cada detalle. Se miraron de forma fugaz, pidiendo en silencio al otro que comenzara. Luego de un incómodo momento, finalmente uno de ellos se decidió.

— Yo tenía muchos trabajos de medio tiempo. Estudié en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Nueva York, me especialicé en pintura, pero no es como que recibiera un título al igual que si hubiese entrado a una universidad con supuestas "carreras reales". Mi vocación terminó siendo un pasatiempo. Trabajé en una florería, una heladería, a veces cuidaba niños o paseaba mascotas. Ganaba lo suficiente para pagar la renta en Brooklyn, desde niño no me había mudado de ahí. No es uno de los lugares más seguros, pero siempre fue mi hogar aún y cuando mis padres murieron. Intentaba mantenerme al margen de las noticias, ignorando los problemas que ocurrían incluso fuera de mi departamento, pero un día me metí en una pelea. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, observando el suelo alfombrado. Tony le miró de reojo con un semblante que pasó a ser de preocupación. —Tres sujetos acorralaron a un chico en un callejón, yo volvía tarde de uno de mis empleos y escuché sus gritos. Le habían robado su dinero y al ver que no era mucho, comenzaron a golpearlo sólo por diversión. Me recordó a mí, por eso debía intervenir. No recuerdo demasiado, fue golpe tras golpe. Terminaron casi tan heridos como yo. El chico huyó. Un policía que se hallaba cerca presenció casi todo. Fue suerte, tal vez unos segundos después él me habría visto como el bravucón. Llamó por refuerzos y se llevó a los asaltantes en su patrulla junto conmigo para la declaración. No quise ayuda médica, puede que por eso llamé su atención. Me propuso un empleo como seguridad si aceptaba los entrenamientos. En unos meses me convertí en guardia de algunas tiendas. Parecía tener un don, detectaba robos mejor que cualquier otro. Me ascendieron, cambié de tiendas a edificios gubernamentales, después bancos y pasé al servicio privado como guardaespaldas. Ahí conocí a Tony.

—Desde los 18 me hice cargo del negocio familiar. El armamento y la tecnología militar no es un trabajo de bajo perfil. Mientras más aumentaban las ganancias, más estaba en peligro. Se dobló la seguridad, pero también los nuevos guardaespaldas estaban a prueba. Steve entró por sus recomendaciones.

—Y porque no era uno de tus lamebotas.

—Creía que pedías a gritos que te molestara.

La interrupción de Tony en vez de enfurecer a Steve, le sacó una ligera sonrisa. —Me parecía un cretino, un mujeriego ególatra. No habría acepado el empleo de no ser porque recién el edificio en el que vivía lo iban a demoler. Otro lugar sería más costoso.

—Era el guardaespaldas más callado y pronto debía ir a una subasta de caridad. Era más fácil que se concentrará en medio de una fiesta, pero creo que se distrajo por todas las chicas que me coqueteaban. ¿Estabas celoso, Stevie? —Preguntó al rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

—Alguna podría ser un agente encubierto. Tu debilidad por las mujeres no era un secreto.

—En fin... Steve me apartó de toda chica. No estaba tan equivocado. Esa noche sí hubo un atentado. Implantaron una bomba en el bar. Muchos heridos, pero logró sacarme de ahí. Así fue como comenzó todo.

—Mientras no hallaran al culpable, debía ser su guardaespaldas de tiempo completo. Lo que significaba seguirlo a todos lados, probar su comida, inspeccionar el sitio al que fuera antes de que llegara...

—... dormir juntos.

—Eso sólo ocurrió una vez y yo estaba en el sofá.

—Lo necesitaba a tiempo completo, 24/7. El sueldo era muy bueno. Incluso tenía una habitación en mi mansión.

—Lo único que odiaba era ser tu chofer.

—Nunca entendí porqué. Mis autos siempre han sido los mejores. Incluso te propuse conducir por mí mismo en varias ocasiones.

—No era prudente, Tony.

—Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que no tuvimos más opción que conocernos.

—Cuando le daba mantenimiento a su colección de autos o hacía papeleo en la oficina, tomaba una libreta y lo dibujaba.

—No sabía lo que hacía, sólo notaba que llevaba ese cuaderno a todos lados. Una vez se la quité. Ver todos esos retratos míos fue espeluznante.

—¡TONY!

—¿Qué? No dije que no me gustara.

—Stark pasó la línea de peticiones que un jefe puede ordenarle a su empleado. Me convertí en su "pareja de baile" en las reuniones sociales. Incluso llegó a solicitarle que me bañase con él.

—Eso fue cuando sugeriste entrenar conmigo y darme clases de defensa personal. Terminábamos hechos un asco y debía asegurarme que te asearas bien.

—Quise alejarme de Tony. Estábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. No quería ilusionarme y perder mi empleo, pero me di cuenta de que no sería permanente y necesitaba opciones.

—Desde ahí comenzaron las mentiras.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero continuó. —Como dije antes, me habían ascendido rápidamente. La CIA y el FBI también me ofrecieron un puesto. Los rechacé por Tony, para protegerlo. No era sano. Me prometí que aceptaría la primera propuesta que volviesen a darme.

—S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Hablé con Tony, accedió a darme dos días libres a la semana. Siempre a acordar.

—También temía sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Nos alejamos un poco.

—Realizaba misiones de encubierto, aún así seguía entrenando junto a Tony y cuidándolo en reuniones. Todo iba bien, hasta que...

—Stark Industries recibió un gran pedido con demostración en Medio Oriente. Irían conmigo soldados, estaría a salvo y creía que Steve merecía unas vacaciones.

—Fue cuando lo secuestraron.

—Pasaron casi dos meses. Eran los mismos que detonaron la bomba en la primera fiesta a la que Steve me acompañó. Como no lograron asesinarme, decidieron que podría ser mejor tenerme de esclavo. En vez de construir su arsenal, me hice una armadura para escapar. Vagué tres días por el desierto, sin comida, agua, moribundo.

—En cuanto supe lo que ocurrió, no descansé hasta que hallé la base de los terroristas, pero no encontré a Tony. Encabecé los grupos de búsqueda y rescate. Lo creía muerto. Me culpé por no ir a su lado. El Coronel Rodhes y Potts, la asistente de Tony, llamaban cada 10 minutos para saber de él. No me perdonarían y yo mismo no lo haría sino lo llevaba a casa.— Removió sus manos, indeciso de si tomar la del castaño a su lado o de siquiera mirarle. —Cuando apareció entre dunas de arena, lo llevé en helicóptero. No me separé ni un segundo de él, pero noté que había cambiado. Dejé a S.H.I.E.L.D. por un tiempo, volví a estar junto a él aunque no lo quisiera. Se la pasaba en el taller o en cama. No comía, pasaba días sin dormir o sólo durmiendo. Me destrozaba verlo así.

—Sabía que Steve me vigilaba, pero suponía que era por la culpa, no porque le importara. Con el paso de las semanas volvió a alejarse. Cambié el giro de la compañía a ser sólo tecnológica y comencé a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.

—Ironman. —Susurró Steve entre dientes.

—Una armadura mejorada a la que construí en mi secuestro. Fueron muchas pruebas hasta que lo conseguí. Dentro de poco me hice popular con el nombre e iba a revelar mi identidad, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. apareció. Me propusieron unirme a ellos y los rechacé. Deseaba neutralizar armas, no fabricar más para el gobierno. Decidí ocultar toda información que me ligara con Ironman, tenía doble identidad. Mientras eso ocurría, Steve renunció.

—No lo hice para alejarme más, quería atrapar a quienes lo habían secuestrado y estar con él no sólo por el empleo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y... nos dimos una oportunidad. No podía imaginar mi vida sin Tony.

—Parecía lo indicado, lo mejor desde entonces. Después del shock, me di cuenta de que debía tomarme en serio las consecuencias de mis acciones y de que quería compartir lo que tenía con alguien más. Ese alguien era Steve. —Giró el rostro, buscando la mirada del rubio.

—Pasamos de sólo tener sexo a formar una relación.

—Y Steve me propuso matrimonio.

Rió de sólo recordarlo. Acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Tony. —Fue una boda privada, la mejor luna de miel y un perfecto primer año de casados.

—Todo era maravilloso, hasta que decidiste asesinarme.

El ojiazul suspiró, no obstante, no soltó la mano que sostenía. —Me había convertido en un espía. S.H.I.E.L.D. contemplaba a Ironman como un arma sin control. Sin reglas, era un peligro. Me enviaron para detenerlo si volvía a rechazar la oferta.

—Comenzó la cacería. Se apareció de repente cuando neutralizaba un cargamento ilegal de químicos para hacer drogas. Parecía ser uno de ellos, así que lo ataqué. El uniforme que utilizaba de encubierto no era como todos los de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Pensaba en darle una última oportunidad, pero disparó con intención de liquidarme.

—Por suerte somos demasiado buenos. Él conocía mis movimientos y yo los suyos.

—No quería creer que fuese mi esposo alguien capaz de fingir toda esa fachada sólo para eliminarme, para infiltrarse y desintegrar una de tantas áreas del gobierno. Después de todo, les había declarado implícitamente una guerra luego del secuestro.

—Yo creía que todo eso de ser mi guardaespaldas era para asesinarme. Que él estaba detrás de la bomba, el secuestro, de todo. Que en cualquier momento me liquidaría.

—Después de una intensa pelea...

—... intenso Fondue...

—Aclaramos todo y decidimos intentar terapia de pareja.

—Aún no hallamos a los terroristas que buscan matarme.

—Pero los hallaremos.

—Juntos.

—Y eso depende de que no volvamos a discutir.

—Puedo aconsejarles, pero no hago milagros.— Masajeó el puente de su nariz. Era demasiado por procesar, pero al menos no se habían demorado en resumirles la historia. Era enorme el cambio que vislumbraba entre ambos, pero eran tan impulsivos.

—Bruce, te contamos todo esto para que nos ayudes y no sólo con la terapia.

—También necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más... tú sabes... ¡Auch!—Tony golpeó con el codo a Steve.

—Oh no. Suficiente hice con prestar atención a su drama. Tony, sabes que no soy ese tipo de doctor y no voy a traer al otro sujeto para que destruya S.H.I.E.L.D. —Refunfuñó Bruce.

—Sólo queremos que nos ayudes a estar en calma con todo lo que sabes de yoga y feng shui, o como se llame. —Movió el castaño una mano, revoloteando.

—Se llama meditación y ejercicios de respiración. Dudo que les funcione a ustedes dos.

—Por favor, Banner. Es importante. Tony sigue en peligro. Nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D nos ayudará y si están tras de Tony, también querrán reclutarte. —Pidió Steve.

—O encerrarte... —Continuó Tony.

—Alguien llamado Fury ha intentado comunicarse conmigo. No digo que no pienso ayudarlos, sólo que necesitamos más información. Lo pensaré y lo conversaremos en su siguiente sesión.

El castaño rió, incorporándose de su asiento. —Sabía que eras uno de esos doctores.

—No lo soy, pero no creo que otra persona pueda ayudarlos. Sería muy peligroso el sólo mencionar que eres Ironman y Steve un espía. —Suspiró, no quería imaginar lo peor.

—Gracias de todas formas. —Sonrió, Steve. El simple hecho de contar su historia le hacía sentir mil veces mejor y sin deseos de estrangular a Tony. En cambio, tomó a su esposo de la cintura para salir de la oficina que Bruce tenía en Stark Industries.


End file.
